Currency
In the world of JutsuOnline there are several types of currencies that are each integral for the development and progression of your character. Below is a list of all currencies along with their uses and how they may be acquired. Ryo Ryo is the equivalent of gold and is used in the purchase of food and drink as well as paying your medical bills buying gear, in order to earn RYU you can do missions and/or take on a profession once you have graduated from the academy. Professions are important for RP as well as the economy. You may only pick one profession, so think about your choice carefully, as you will see, trade is essential. The professions are: Herb Specialist - Can gather herbs in different countires and either sell to vendors or to Hospital Medics. Hospital Medic - Can make and sell soldier pills with herbs purchased from Herb Specialists. Soldier pills can recover a small amount of chakra and health in combat. Fisherman - Can catch fish and other small items and can either sell them to vendors or to Sushi Markers. Sushi Maker - Can make quality Sushi with fish purchased from a fisherman. Quality Sushi gives a nice buff. Rice Farmer - Can Harvest Rice in Restaurant country and Herb country. Can also Ferment Rice to turn into Sake to sell to Monks. Monk - Blesses Sake purchased from Rice farmers and then uses or sells. Blessed Sake gives a nice buff. Law enforcer - Can dismiss npc 'trouble makers' in the villages and Fire/Wind Country and warn them of arrest. Gets paid on commission basis. (Note that law enforcers cannot enforce the law to other Shinobi in RP until they reach the Captain rank.) If you do not pick a profession, you will be considered a full time ninja and will benefit from +20% RYU bonus from missions complete. Stat points Stat Points (SP) can be used to open new talent paths and increase the statistics of your character. You can earn SP upon completing missions you take in the mission center, the amount of SP you get depends on the rank of the mission you accept, the rewards are as follows: D-Rank Missions reward 5 Stat Points. C-Rank Missions reward 15 Stat Points. B-Rank Missions reward 20 Stat Points. Those missions can only be completed once weekly. SP can also be acquired from killing npc in particular zones, depending on your rank: D-rank grind zone: Fire country, Wind country C-rank grind zone: Forest, Restaurant, Iron B-rank grind zone: Stone, Herb, Hive A-rank grind zone: Whirlpool, Balance S-rank grind zone: Desert, Snow SP can also be acquired from killing World Bosses that are placed around the map, as well as killing npcs in dungeons that are suitable for your rank. Roleplay Points Roleplay Points (RPP) will be rewarded for passive and events and RPT can be traded in for a large amount of SP. (Note that roleplayers will come out 'on top') They can also be used to purchase your jutsu instead of leveling them by talking to the Jutsu Trainer NPC in your village. It is also important to note that breaking the rules, failing to roleplay and overall bad roleplay can lead to roleplay pointss being deducted from you. Remember, you must remain In-Character at all times. Talent Point Talent Points are bought with SP and are used to learn a new Talent Path (Such as an elemental nature, kenjutsu, poisons etc). A character's first Talent Token is free, however after that they are purchased at an increasing SP cost. A character may unlock a maximum of five talent paths.